1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sun visor extensions for use on the standard sun visor of motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to sun visor extensions which can be mounted over the existing vehicle sun visor so as to extend the vertical height thereof downward in its in use position.
2. Description of Related Art
As anyone who has ridden in the front seat of an automobile is aware, vehicles are equipped with sun visors that are intended to be used to shield the driver and/or front passenger's eyes from the sun, but often such standard sun visors do not extend low enough to be effective, especially for persons of less than average height. As a result, numerous devices have been developed which can be attached to the existing vehicle sun visor so as to extend the vertical height thereof further downward in its in use position. Examples of the various types of sun visor extensions that have been developed can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,674; 4,023,855; 4,058,340; 4,330,148; 4,776,628; 4,792,176; 5,112,096; 5,249,835; 5,356,192; and 5,470,122.
However, the known sun visors extension are, for the most part, more complex, and as a result more expensive than they need to be, and many times are not very easy to mount to the vehicle sun visor or to use. Furthermore, many vehicle sun visors are equipped with vanity mirrors which can no longer be used with many of the know sun visor extensions.